Of Loving You Dearly and Deeply
by Svenshia
Summary: Harry and Ron visited Hermione after several years. Apparently there were so many things to catch up to, including Hermione's surprising group of friends. My first fanfiction ever. Please please review and no flame. I changed the rating to M, just in case
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me again where we're going, Harry," she laughed while having her best friend pulling her hand.

"Whatever place we'll find, Mione dear, " Ron answered instead. "In fact, I don't really care. We just came, we haven't seen you for ages, we miss you and we will most definitely have you to ourselves tonight."

She smiled. It had been a long time indeed since she had met her best friends, 5 years to be exact. After graduating from Hogwarts, she had been offered a scholarship in Salem University in USA. Without skipping a beat, she gleefully had accepted it and had been gone in an instant.

Harry and Ron had been quite put out by the fact that she had left them too soon. It had taken her many letters and floo calls to stop their pouting. But after a while, they were back to their old selves. Moreover after a double offer came to them, to both play for Chudley Canons. Tournament schedules soon took their mind off. Add that with Hermione's study, their communication then started to get neglected a bit.

Not that she minded. Even though she often missed her best friends, but her study took most of her focus. Well, that...and some other things.

"So, Harry, how are things with Ginny?" she asked. Now that Chudley Canon's tour coincidentally passed the town where she lived, she might as well catch up with them.

Harry grinned. "You know Mione, that's one of the reasons why Ron and I came to visit you. You see..erm..." he was suddenly fidgeting. "You know..we...what I meant to say is..."

"Oh bollocks, just tell her already!" Ron snapped. "They're getting married, okay? My best friend and my little sister is getting married. There! I can't see what's so difficult about that."

Hermione smiled, only smiled. She knew it was bound to happen sooner or later and wasn't in the least bit surprised.

"Easy for you to say, you git. You're not the one who's getting married," Harry jabbed Ron playfully. "So yeah Mione, say something. You're coming to our wedding, right? It's in two months," he looked at her.

"Of course Harry! I wouldn't miss it for the world. I miss Ginny so much too," she sighed. "In fact, I might as well floo her after I got home. It's been too long. Besides, I need to get my bridesmaid dress fitted," she winked.

All of them laughed. They continued to chat while walking aimlessly, until Ron spotted a pub. "Hey look, that looks like a nice pub. Let's just go there and have a nice drink."

It was an Irish-styled pub, with a very homey atmosphere, giving the boys immediate sense of being home, back in UK. The signboard had a picture of a dragon, and it said 'Naga'.

"Naga. Hmm..that's an unusual name," Harry said. "But it looks comfy, shall we then?"

Hermione snapped her head when she heard the name. She had not been paying attention to the pub the boys were talking about. Her mind was still on Ginny and her wedding. When did they reach this part of the town?

"Naga?" her voice was slightly shaking. "I don't think it's a very good place. Let's find another place," she said while trying to sound nonchalant.

"Why not? It's getting cold now and I'd love to get my hands on a glass of warm beer immediately," Harry answered, clasping his hands together.

"Em..it's just..I.." she stammered a bit. "I heard it has a bad reputation. Many..many dodgy people are usually seen in this place."

"Where? I don't see any," Harry glanced around. "It sure doesn't look like a dodgy place to me."

"Oh come on Mione," Ron whined. "It's cold, we're still tired from the whole traveling thing, there are no other pubs seen nearby, and we want to get in. Now come on!" he suddenly pushed her back to the door's direction.

Too stunned to react to Ron's sudden movement, she didn't have any chance to dodge, and was pushed to the door. Feeling like she had no other choices, she opened the door slowly with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. This was definitely the last place she wanted to be at the moment.

She walked really fast to a table that's partially hidden by a pillar, trying hard not to let her face be seen. She didn't even look back to inform Harry and Ron where she had sat. She just waited until they found her on their own.

"Oi Mione! What was that? You were almost running to get here," Ron said loudly, while getting his coat off. Hermione flinched to the sound of her name being called loudly. Please, please, let that be unheard. "And why do you pick this table anyway? It's going to be difficult to get the barman's attention from here," he continued obliviously.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Oh Merlin. Here we go. "I thought you were someone else," said a bargirl. "It's been a while since you came here. The boys are not here, it's Wednesday you know, not their schedule. You don't usually come here on Wednesday anyway, what's with today? And oh..who do we have here? Your friends?" the girl stopped her rant, only realizing Ron and Harry's presence.

Harry and Ron were stunned. Aside from the girl's continuous rant, she seemed to know Hermione well, and from the sound of it, she came here often. Then why did she say the place had a bad reputation? What's going on?

Harry decided to take the initiative. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter. And this is Ron Weasley. We're Hermione's friends from England."

Realization flickered in the girl's eyes, and she smiled widely. "Aaah yes, of course I know you two. Who doesn't? The savior of wizarding world. So I take it you're here to visit Hermione then? A Trio reunion, eh?" she looked at Hermione.

Hermione smiled weakly, trying to form a coherent sentence. "This is..ah..Sisca. She works here..ah..but you can see that."

"Oooh but Lucius is here!" Sisca cut her. "I'll call him. He knows the Trio too, right? He must be happy to see you again dear. It's been a while you know. He must be at the office, I'll get him now."

"No..wait..you don't have to..SISCA!!" Hermione tried to stop her, with no success. Sisca was off to find Lucius already. Dear Merlin, she thought, I'm screwed. She fearfully turned to look at Harry and Ron, who were dumbstrucked.

Harry found his voice first. "Hermione..was she talking about..Malfoy? As in Lucius Malfoy?"

"What's going on Hermione?" Ron growled. "Obviously not many people had the bad luck to be named Lucius, so I place my money on Malfoy. What is this? Why is he here? The office? This place's office? What in the world do you..." Ron couldn't finished his firing questions, as a voice cut him.

"Well..well...if it's not the wonderful Trio..together again, at last," Lucius' familiar sneer was heard.

At the end of the War, Lucius Malfoy was another person that turned out to be the second spy, aside from Snape. Not everyone took the revelation well, including Ron. Along the way, Harry had been able to put aside his initial prejudice on Lucius, but not Ron. For him, Lucius and Snape will always be Dark Wizards.

"You!" Ron said, contempt was evident in his voice. "What are you doing here? Everyone thought you're dead. Along with your greasy bat friend."

"Here? This, young Mr Weasley, is my pub," Lucius smirked. "And unfortunately yes, I'm still standing in front of you, in the flesh. As well as my old, ah..how did you say it? Greasy bat friend, Severus Snape."

"The dragon sign," Harry gasped. "I should've known."

"Indeed." Lucius then turned his sight to Hermione, who refused to look at him, and was trembling slightly. "And what do we have here? The ever lovely Hermione Granger. I thought you would never have the guts to come here again...after what you've done.."

"I didn't do anything wrong," Hermione whispered, just enough to be heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked at them, from one to another. Surely it's not like what he thought? Surely there's nothing going on between the two of them? He turned his sight to Ron, who already looked alarming. Quickly, he put his hand on Ron's shoulder and shook his head subtly. Not now, at least he wanted to know what this was all about. Until then, Ron better be able to contain himself for a while.

Looking at Harry's signal, Ron struggled to contain his contempt to the person he never stopped hating, and his curiosity of what possibly Hermione had to do with him.

"Is it now?" Lucius hissed. His displeasure was clear all over his face. "You left. Not a single word. Gone. Do you have any idea what you've caused?"

Hermione stilled. She didn't have the courage to face Lucius' obvious wrath, and she also didn't have the courage to face her best friends, who must be wondering what this was all about.

Seeing Hermione's reaction, Lucius' volume raised, "Look at me, woman. If you can't provide any acceptable explanation to them, at least you have the decency to tell me." Then his voice softened a bit, "After all Hermione, am I not your friend as well? Am I not to be trusted, just because it's him? If you're looking for a person with impartiality, I believe I'm the person you can count on."

Hearing this, Ron almost jumped out of his seat, if it wasn't for Harry's death grip on his arm. Harry's pointed look told him to stay still, so with resentment he acted as if he only wanted to change his seating position.

After a long silence, finally Hermione talked. "You can't understand, Lucius. You won't. It's for the best, that's all I know."

"Try me," he responded shortly.

"Who are you kidding with, Lucius? You know exactly what happened and why I left," she finally looked at his face. "Do you think it's easy for me to just go like nothing matters to me? Do you think I didn't feel hurt as well?" she said hoarsely.

To Harry and Ron's surprise, Lucius then knelt in front of her and said gently, "I actually know. I might not understand how it feels, but I tried to. But still, Mione, why leaving? You can talk and sort it out."

"What is there left to talk? Just...it's enough if you're willing to try to understand, Lucius. I wouldn't asked for more," she closed her eyes.

After what feels like an eternity, finally she opened her eyes again and looked at Lucius. A moment of understanding seemed to pass through their eyes, until Lucius sighed. "Very well then," he said. "You're a bright girl, a fact that all of us can never forget. If you feel it is for the best, so be it." Then he turned around to look at Harry and Ron, who both seemed struggling to stay silent and observant. "Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, though we may not started our acquaintances well back then, as the owner of this place, allow me to provide everything you want tonight. If I assumed well, you have come here tonight for a reunion with your friend, and it was very rude of me to simply barge in and not being a good host." He smiled and bowed slightly, "Please enjoy your time here, everything's on the house tonight."

Ron gaped. Fortunately Harry had the mind to elbow him once again to shut his mouth, and the decency to respond, "Though I still don't know what's happening here, Malfoy, and believe me," he looked at Hermione this time, "I would very much like to know. But from what we've heard briefly, it seems you already developed some sort of friendship with our Hermione." He looked at Lucius again, "I accepted your offer, and... thank you." Harry nodded to him, not feeling very sure of what to thank for, just out of decency.

Lucius smirked. "I'll be going then. I wouldn't want to ruin the Trio's reunion further. Enjoy." And with that, he turned on his heels and strode to a room behind the bar, which seemed to be his office, and disappeared behind the door.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, MIONE?"

"Ron!" Harry looked at him pointedly. He then put his arm on Hermione's shoulder, "Mione, though I had to admit that I'm dead curious about everything that just transpired," Hermione blushed slightly at this, "but who are we to tell you what to do. You've always been a good friend to us and respected our privacy. Thus, as your good friends, we_ will _respect yours. Until you decide to share it to us, we won't force you to." At Harry's emphasis, there's no doubt that it was intended for Ron. Ron flinched, and could only awkwardly pat her back softly. "Um..yeah, we won't. Sorry, Mione," he said.

Hermione looked at her two best friends and sighed. "Oh boys, it's not that I don't want to share it with you. It's just...this thing...that happened to me...it hasn't been easy for me as well." Then she smiled once again. "No worries, this is not something I intended to hide. Just wait a bit, and when I'm ready, I'll tell you all about it."

"No worries for _you_, Mione, we won't force you_. I _won't make a fuss out of it again.I was a prat, sorry," Ron said sheepishly. "I would be lying if I say that I'm okay seeing suddenly seeing you on a first name basis and being all chummy with Malfoy. But hey, I did date Pansy, didn't I?" he grinned.

At this, everyone in the table guffawed. "Oh Ron," Hermione shed a tear from her laugh, "How could we ever forget that? You just have to live with it for as long as you live." The table was shaken again from their boisterous laugh. They continued to chat and drink, which was generously provided continuously by Sisca. She just winked and said, "You're Lucius' honorary guest if he's willing to give such service. Enjoy!" Ron blanched after hearing this, and they continued to laugh and reminisce their good ol' days in Hogwarts, having a great time.

Suddenly Lucius' office door was opened with a loud bang. Everyone in the pub turned to see what caused such noise. Lucius walked hurriedly to the Trio's table and looked panicking.

Seeing this, suddenly Hermione's swept by a nauseating feeling. This can't be good, she thought, whatever 'this' might be. Lucius grabbed her hand and dragged her unceremoniously from her chair. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Ron shouted. "Shut up!" Lucius barked back. He gripped both of Hermione's shoulder and said, "There's no time. You have to go. They're coming."

What she has been dreaded actually came. Shaken, she lost her balance, but caught by Harry. "Mione? What's wrong? What is this?" he asked with full of concern. "There's no time!" Lucius repeated. "They're coming. Remus flooed. I don't know why they chose to come today, I've told them everything I can to make them change their mind, but it didn't work. They'll be here in any minute. Go! Now!"

Hearing Remus' name mentioned, Harry reacted immediately, "Remus? What do you...Remus is here? How? Is he..is Sirius here, too?"

Not long after Harry and Ron started to play for Chudley Canons, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black suddenly decided to just disappear. They only left a message hung at Grimmauld's Place, "Off for a new adventure. Don't wait." Since then, no one has ever received any news from them. The prospect of being able to see Sirius and Remus again, here in this country, overwhelmed Harry. "Are they coming now? Oh it's going to be great to see them again." But then, something felt off. "Why did he tell you to go, Mione?"

Losing his patience, Lucius gritted his teeth, and said, "I really don't give a damn with your questions right now. If you care with your friend, Hermione over here, you will save that for later, and take her out of here."

"But why..." Ron was just about to badger, when suddenly the pub door was opened loudly. Lucius and Hermione froze at their spot. A boisterous laugh was heard coming from outside. Curious, Harry and Ron tried to take a look from behind the pillar that hided them from the view to the door. Hermione tried desperately to drag them back, to stay hidden, but it was too late.

"Ron?" a voice was heard. "Harry?"

"Bill? BILL!!" Ron ran to his eldest brother and gave him a brotherly hug. "Wow, what are you doing here, mate? I mean, I know you work in this country now, but this particular city? And you never told me? Wow."

Bill Weasley chuckled. "Ah baby brother, do I have to report everything to you?" Then he looked at Harry. "Hey Harry, how are you?"

But Harry was too occupied to respond. His sight went only to a person behind Bill, who was smiling broadly. "Hi young James, fancy meeting you here."

"Remus!" Harry called and after approaching him, jabbed him soundly on the arm. "Owww!! What's that for?" Remus cringed. "You old mangy mutt!! Where have you gone to all these years? No words, no owl posts, no floos, dammit!" Harry ranted, but smiling all the same.

Remus hugged him, "Oh just here and there, young James, just a bit of here and there." Then another voice was heard. "Harry?"

"Sirius!" There he was, Sirius Black in all his glory, standing in front of the pub door with..Severus Snape. Too happy too mind the question of what was Sirius doing with Snape, Harry ran to his Godfather and...kicked him on the shin. "OOWWW! Bugger! What's that for?" Sirius jumped limply on one foot, his hands holding his injured shin. Remus laughed heartily, "Well, at least my injury was nothing compared to yours, Padfoot."

"You flea bag! Suddenly leaving your only Godson in that old house of yours on my own. Do you think I enjoy facing your Mum's nasty rant everyday alone?" Harry continued to jab him playfully in various places, attempting to make another body injury. "Ow, ow, ow, okay okay! Sorry! Geez.." Sirius laughed. "Ah come one Harry, you know I got bored easily. Stuck in the God damn house, in the community that no matter what still sees me as an ex-convict."

"Yeah well, now _I'm _the one who's stuck in the God damn house," Harry replied indignantly. Everyone in the group laughed, except Snape of course. "By the way Harry, how did you get here? This is Lucius' place, you know that?" Sirius asked, his curiosity started to peak.

"Oh that's right. Now that you've mentioned, yeah we've met Malfoy. We came here to visit Hermione, she's right over there, and..." No sooner the word left Harry's mouth, two things happened at once. Snape, who had been standing rigidly like a statue since the group interaction begun, suddenly grabbed Harry's arm and asked menacingly, "Where?"

Another thing that happened was Sirius suddenly launched to the pillar's direction, already seeing Lucius half-hidden behind it. Recognizing Hermione's figure beside him, standing with her back to him, without any warning he hugged her tightly from the back.

"You're back! You're here! Never ever leave me like that again," Sirius' voice pleading. Not only this made Harry and Ron stunned altogether, the next thing that happened left them even more bewildered.

Hermione quickly released Sirius' hold and ran toward the door's direction, only to be faced with Snape who had reached halfway the corridor. When she tried to pass him, he snatched her hand roughly and hissed in a fit of anger that Harry and Ron has never seen before. "Where are you going now, Her-mi-o-ne?" emphasizing every bit of her name's syllables.

Seeing Snape's treatment to Hermione, Harry and Ron tried to wrench his hand from her. But Bill beat them to it, already trying to talk to Snape and releasing his hand at the same time, "Severus, not this way. Severus, you're hurting her. Severus!" But Snape won't budge, and tears started to trickle down Hermione's face.

Everything seemed to pass in a blur, everything seemed so chaotic. Until a voice was heard, breaking the whole scene. "ENOUGH!!" Lucius bellowed.

Harry and Ron was too stunned to react. What the hell is going on here?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone in the room was silent. Harry and Ron, too confused to understand, stood there glancing around non too discreetly. Remus looked pensive, while Lucius looked positively livid. Bill already managed to tuck Hermione in his arm, with her shaking and crying silently. Snape glowered at them, while Sirius kept looking at Hermione, looking lost.

Ron found his voice first, "Um..excuse me. Can anyone _please_ tell us what bloody hell is going on here? I think Harry and I have had enough being fools who have no bloody idea about mostly everything."

"I think this is hardly your concern Mr Weasley," Snape spat, not breaking his glare to Bill and Hermione.

"Hey!" Ron was just about to argue, but again cut by Lucius. "I said enough. This is my pub, and as you can see, though not much, there are other customers here. And by standing near the door, all of you are most definitely dragging attention, and I refuse to have this kind of incident tainting my business' reputation."

Sirius' voice was finally heard, "Oh get real Lucius, as if you would ever care about that. We all know you're running the place simply because you're bored and has nothing else to do."

Lucius was about to snap back when Bill said, "But he's right Sirius. This is not the place to have such fit." He looked at Sirius, Hermione, and Snape in turns. Then he turned his attention back to Lucius, "Lucius, is the table outside, at the patio, available? I think a good talk is definitely needed by these three."

Hermione's eyes widened in horror. She looked at Lucius and shook her head rigorously, pleading with her eyes to not let it happen. Lucius frowned, his eyebrows were furrowed deep in thought. Then he looked at Hermione apologetically and said, "Yeah, it's available. Mione, _I_ think it's for the best. My apology."

"No!" Hermione shouted, strengthening her grip to Bill's arm. "You can't force me to do that. I don't want..."

"Mione," Bill let her go slightly, and just looked at her knowingly. "Bill, you're the one who knows this best, "Hermione pleaded. "You know Bill...you know I can't face this, I don't want to face this anymore." Bill sighed and responded, "That's exactly why I know you need this, dear. All three of you. Running away is not the answer." Then he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and whispered softly, "Go. It's going to be alright. Go on," and nudged her a bit to Lucius' direction.

Hermione reluctantly stepped to Lucius' side, still refusing to look at Sirius and Snape. "Right then, Sirius, Severus, no objection? Good. Follow me," and Lucius led the three of them to the back door, to the patio area.

000000

After they disappeared behind the door, Harry turned to Bill and said, "So, care to enlighten us now?"

Bill chuckled, "Certainly, Harry boy. Let's have a seat then."

After they returned to their original table, Lucius appeared from the back and ordered them Firewhiskey and a bottle of old Ogden's. "You're going to need it," he smirked.

"'Kay. Before we start, Remus, why do you look so amused? Harry asked. Remus, who had been hiding a smile since they sat, gave his best innocent eyes. "Me? Nothing. Really. It's just..I'm a bit surprised that she hasn't told you about any of this," his expression turned a bit serious. "I hope they're doing okay back there. You know, not killing each other."

"Yeah, well, _this_ is something that you need to fill us in now. My rib can't stand Harry's elbow anymore, everytime he thinks I need to shut my mouth," Ron stroked his side, wincing. "Which one of you will start? Bill?"

"Okay then," Bill gulped a shot of Firewhiskey. "Once upon a time, long long time ago," he grinned, "Hermione came to the city. Now, you know aside from studying Potions and Arithmancy in Salem, she also had to take internship in her final year. So she chose to work in a non-ministerial organization working on researches for irreversible curses. That's where she met Remus."

(Flashback/FB)

Hermione knocked on the door nervously. After meeting her superior for her internship in the six months, she's going to meet her working partner. She chose this organization, because she found that it's her passion to cure those who are infected with irreversible curses, such as Cruciatus' after effect, and Lycantrophy. She hoped to gain as many experiences as she can get from working here.

A voice inside the room answered, "Come in." Finding the voice familiar, she pushed the handle slowly and peered inside. "Excuse me? I'm the new intern. Mr Milo told me we'll be working together." When she looked at the person sitting behind the desk, she stopped. The person simply smiled and said, "Hello Hermione, long time no see." She couldn't help but shrieked in joy, "Remus!"

(Flashback ends/FBE)

"Wait, so where do you work now?" Harry asked. "A non profit organization called Forum for Researches on Irreversible Curses, FRIC," Remus answered. Ron sniggered, "Well that's surely far better than SPEW." Remembering Hermione's attempt to liberate house-elves, the group laughed one more time.

Harry recovered first, "So, continue. You're working with Hermione then?" Remus nodded. "Her internship was already finished months ago. But she continued working as a freelance researcher. We work in pair, she works in the lab, I work on researching the data and documents. That was, until two months ago." He shook his head sadly, "She stopped coming to the office, she never showed up, she moved out from the house, and nobody knows where she was. Although, I already had my assumption that Bill over here knows exactly about her whereabouts all along," he slapped the back of Bill's head.

"Hey, no need to get violent, mate. I couldn't possibly betray her confidence," Bill defended himself. Lucius scowled, "Gryffindors, always feel the need to be righteous. You could have saved bloody amount of time to get things together."

"Yeah um, earth to you all, we're still quite lost over here," Ron said. "So what made her do that?" Bill gulped another shot of Firewhiskey, and said, "Ah, this is where the story should start. It's best if you know the story from the very beginning."

(FB)

It had been three months since she started working with Remus. The first day of her job was spent for interrogating Remus non-stop about his current life. Apparently, Sirius decided that it was time for them to find a new surrounding and just fled the country with only a note left for Harry. And now he's working as a freelance correspondence and photographer for some local wizarding papers. Hermione had scowled, that's just so typical Sirius. Always too childish to live life as it is, always feel the need to be adventurous, regardless his age. Not that she minded, his flight for adventure had brought Remus here to work with her, and she couldn't be happier. Remus was such a fantastic research partner and she enjoyed discussing their work with him immensely.

What had surprised her the most was that Remus and Sirius lived in a house with three other people, none other than Bill Weasley, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Bill, she wasn't that surprised. She knew that Bill was already transferred to Gringotts chapter in USA, and it seemed perfectly normal for them to share a living place. But Malfoy and Snape? Remus than started to fill her in how Lucius and Severus had flee UK as well, too disturbed with the exposure they had. When their roles as double agents had been exposed to the wizarding society, there had been mixed responses. Some had hailed them as heroes, some still saw them as Death Eaters. Too fed up with that, they had decided to left UK and chose to live somewhere that's relatively quieter, where their existence wouldn't cause such stir. Lucius had bought a large house here and opened a pub, to give him something to do. While Severus had started to run an apothecary. Then they had met Remus, Sirius, and Bill, and decided to share Lucius' house to live in.

When Hermione had asked about Sirius' dislike to Snape and Malfoy, Remus had laughed and said, "We've been working together in the Order for some time now, Mione. Besides, as childish as Sirius can be, he wouldn't be able to deny that once you know Lucius and Severus well, it's clear that they're very fun people. Though Severus still sulks all the time."

And so it had begun, her routine meeting with the five of them, from Malfoy and Snape to Lucius and Severus, becoming a part of them, fixing Monday as drink-at-Lucius'-pub day, until finally moving in with them felt like such a natural thing to do.

In all honesty, she felt really happy. Not even once she ever felt misplaced among them. Instead, she felt secure, and she reveled in how they seemed to genuinely care about her and prioritizing her over their own needs. She became their voice of reason, and they became her confidante and place to lean on. It felt similar to her friendship with Harry and Ron, but she felt much more comfortable among these five. She assumed it's something to do with their age, where she always seemed to connect easier with older, more mature people. Well, except Sirius sometimes. She treasured this bond highly, determining not to let anything disturb it.

Yet now, she's in fear. With her condition now, she might be the one to ruin this bond between them. That's why she had asked Bill to meet her at lunch today. She needed his opinion now, and quick.

000000

"So, what's with this sudden lunch thing, Mione?" Bill leaned back to his chair, having finished his dessert. "And don't say nothing, you're too easy to be read, you know," he chuckled.

Hermione pouted. "Fine, smartass. If I'm so easy to be read, there's no need for you to ask. You go and tell me now." Bill turned his chuckle into an open laugh. He just loved to mess with this dearest friend of his. "Let me guess, Sirius?" he asked.

"Ha! Dead wrong! Not so easy to be read anyway, huh?" she looked smug. "Why did you guess Sirius, anyway?" Bill looked at her for a while, until she felt slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. "You're really quite thick aren't you, Mione?" he muttered.

"I am not!" she snorted. "What is this thing with Sirius anyway? Bill, we've talked about this. Sirius is NOT attracted to me. That's a not with capital N, O, and T. You know that he's like that to every creature with tits."

Bill laughed. "Though that's a good way of describing him, but no, it's different. And you have to start admitting that his treatment to you IS different. That's an is with capital I and S. Good God, how a clever girl like you can be really ignorant. I'm 100 sure that he's so into you."

(FBE)

"Ha! I know there's something between them," Harry clasped his hand excitedly. "Wow, my Godfather and my best friend. That's quite a match."

"Would you shut up, Potter? The story's not done yet, so stop making assumptions," Lucius drawled, annoyed with his jumping conclusion. "Sorry," Harry said sheepishly, "Continue then, Bill."

(FB)

"If you don't believe me, ask Remus," Bill goaded her.

"I bloody well wouldn't ask nobody about this. Your assumption is silly, and that's the end of it. Besides, even if it's true, I'm not in the least bit attracted to him whatsoever. And the reason...this is actually what I wanted to talk to you about," she ended slowly, seemed hesitant to continue.

"Yes?" he prodded. Hermione opened her mouth, but no sound came out. "You know, Mione, you are most definitely so unattractive with your mouth gaping like a fish," he teased. She quickly shut her mouth and glared at him. "Oh sod it Bill, you're not making this easier for me," she snapped. "Then what?" he repeated his question, and waited patiently.

"I...I think I'm in love with...with Severus," she murmured.

"You WHAT?" he shouted.

(FBE)

"She WHAT??" Harry and Ron shouted simultaneously.

AN: I hope this wouldn't bring any disappointment to you all. Reviews are most welcome. Keep reading!! Love.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I know it's been awhile. Sorry, work has been killing me. So, here's chapter 4. I hope you like it!!!

000000

Chapter 4

000000

"This is gotta be some sort of sick joke. Not funny, Bill," Harry scowled. When none of the men in front of him reacted, he started to feel sick. "You mean, for real? For the love of Merlin!"

"So that's what they're talking about back there? Oh I'm going to kill him!" Ron jumped from his seat and almost launched himself to the back door, if it wasn't for Remus catching him first. "Ron," Bill scolded him. "For once in your life, act like a decent adult." Ron huffed indignantly, and stuttered, "But she...she...over there...with bat...you know....eeuuurgh," with his finger pointing frantically to the back door. While Harry looked positively green, "I'm really going to be sick."

Lucius looked at the scene in front him amusedly. He said, "I have to admit, gentlemen, as much as I don't want my pub to be littered with the content of your stomach, yet the idea of seeing you so tortured with this knowledge satisfies to me no end." Both of the boys could only glare at him.

"Are you done? Can I continue? Remember, you're the ones who talk me into this," Bill said, couldn't help but being thoroughly amused as well. "Uh..yeah yeah, go on," Harry waved his hand, signing Bill to continue, while his other hand was still patting Ron's back consolingly.

"Right, where was I?" Bill continued.

000000

(FB)

"Ssshh...no need to act so surprise, Bill" she glanced around nervously, making sure no one else could hear their conversation. "Hell yes I would be surprised, Mione! I mean, I know the two of you often talk for hours about potions and Merlin only knows what else, but in love? Are you sure you're not hallucinating?" Bill ranted.

Hermione looked at him helplessly, this was surely not going to be easy. "Bill, don't make this even more difficult than it already is. Yes, I'm quite sure about that. But there's another thing that concerns me to no end," she paused.

"There's another? Oi Mione, slow down won't you? I obviously haven't recovered from the momentary heart attack you gave me, stop attempting for another one," Bill looked at her disbelievingly, holding his chest with one hand, and another gripping the table. She scowled at him deeply, very annoyed with his response. Merlin, was it so wrong to fall for Severus? "Yes, Bill. There's another one," she snapped. "And that is our friendship."

At this, Bill stayed silent. After a moment, he asked, "You mean, that things would be weird with Sirius?" Hermione waved her hand exasperatedly, "Oh this is going nowhere. Of course not, Bill! Stop this silly assumption about Sirius and listen." Then she continued, "I'm not going to tell Severus, and I intend to not let him know." Curious, he asked, "But why?"

"That's where everything will be awkward, Bill," she explained. "I don't know whether he feels the same way for me or not, though sometimes I think he does. But I'm just not sure. And I enjoy being with him too much, that I just won't able to stand any rejection and awkwardness that will come after that. The same thing goes to you all. If it happens, it will affect our relationship as well, and the whole harmony between all of us will be affected. Can you see now why I'm so worried?"

Bill seemed to be deep in thought. Suddenly he asked, "Mione, what makes you fall for him?" Surprised with the sudden question, it took her a moment to answer. "It's hard to explain. He's a difficult man, indeed. He's very introvert, he's rude, he snaps and sulks all the time, do we need to make a long list?" Then she looked at Bill resolutely, "But he's the only one who can challenge me, and make me truly feel of being who I really am at the same time. He's the only one who can cause my heart to flutter whenever he's around. It's..it's really confusing yet so clear at the same time."

Bill looked at her blankly and finally said, "Um..I don't really get what you're saying, but I guess it's quite deep." Hermione widened her eyes and pushed him, "Bill!" He laughed, "Hey, sorry. Don't use heavy words on me." Then he turned to look so serious, "Mione, are you sure you're not going to let him know?"

She sighed, "I don't know. Should I?" He nodded. "I may not be that close with him, since I'm not Lucius. But if he truly makes you feel that way, then I think it's worth to try."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she asked, "You really think so? This feeling..it frightens me." Bill woke up from his seat, walked around the table and knelt beside her chair, "Yes, I do." He smiled and played with her long curly hair that fell over her shoulder, "Come on, Mione. What makes you think he would not feel the same way? I would be very happy if I were him."

She blushed hearing his words. Bill looked at her fondly and asked, "So, what say you, Mione?" Hermione laughed, "Oh, stop talking like that. It doesn't suit you." The her eyes flashed with resolution, and she nodded, "I'll give it a try." Bill smiled, "That's my girl." And he kissed her on the nose.

After they paid their bill and walked out of the restaurant, he asked, "This is Monday, remember? We'll all meet at Naga this evening. What are you going to do?" She smirked at him and simply said, "I'm just going to woo him."

000000

She looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked okay. She had decided to give an extra effort to her appearance this evening, but made sure that it's not overly done. She had charmed her hair to fall slightly smoother, and lifted it in a messy style bun, so some of them fell down her back. She wore an overly large but no too thick sweater that would fall off her shoulder, showing some skin but not too revealing. Then she wore her favorite skinny jeans combine with her gladiator sandals. Yes, she definitely thought she looked okay. She didn't look like she was trying too hard to impress anyone. Subtle. That's the key word in facing Severus.

Satisfied with her appearance, she apparated outside the pub. Before going inside, she made sure one more time that she looked fine. "Come on girl, this is it," she said. Taking a peek from the window, she could see that their regular table was already fully occupied, everyone was there. Then she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," she said casually while taking a seat next to Severus. Her entrance was followed by a set of gaping mouths from the table. Sirius shifted slightly in his seat. Severus even managed to give an appreciative look. Bill smirked behind his hand. Nicely done, Mione, he thought, very nicely done. But she never realized any of this reaction. Her attention was solely put to the person beside him, and smiled at him. "So, Severus. How's the latest potion research that you're working on?"

(FBE)

000000

"Woo him? Woo him?? That's what she said?" Ron was on the verge of hysteric, and decided to gulp his shot of Ogden's.

Harry looked concerned. "Are you sure she's not being confunded, imperioed, poisoned with Amortentia, or anything?" he asked. "Because that didn't sound like Hermione at all."

Remus laughed, "I can assure you kid, no, she was as sane as Merlin can be, whatever that means." Then a dreamy look appeared on his face. "But you're right Bill, I remember that night. Oh how our lovely Mione took my breath away. Very gorgeous, boys, very very gorgeous," he nodded at Harry and Ron, as if trying to convince them about how Hermione looked that night. Lucius drawled, "Yes, she looked very delectable in that bloody-teasing-sweater."

Both Harry and Ron looked at them disbelievingly. Hermione? Their bookish friend Hermione? Bill smiled, "I suppose you never see her as a woman, do you? Well, your lost," he said. "Needless to say, her wooing plan," he made a quoting gesture with his fingers, "worked that night. Severus tried to stay unaffected, but it was clear that she took his utmost attention." He continued, "And so it had begun from there."

000000

(FB)

Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror. Something had disturbed her for quite some time. Her relationship with Severus had been going for a while, if you could call it a relationship, that was. After she had boldly said to Bill that she would woo Severus Snape, it certainly hadn't been easy. Oh sure he did look very attentive to her that evening. And it didn't take a genius to catch her intention to him. But she still had to try harder to make him turned his attention to her, in a more-than-a-friend way. More often than not he rudely dismissed her every attention. The wall that he had built around him for years was so difficult to penetrate. But she's Hermione, and she's known for her persistence. So persistent she had been, and one by one she tore down his wall, brick by brick.

But that had been two months ago, and now she still wasn't sure of where she stood. After he started to open up himself to her, they practically had treated each other as lovers. But there's still something amiss. Something that she couldn't quite put a finger on. Severus still lashed out without any preamble in constant frequency, but she could still cope with it. No, this was something else. Lately, she often felt that sometimes when he looked at her, it seemed like he was looking right through her, or even looking at someone else in her. Something was definitely off.

She woke up from her seat and plopped down her bed, covering her eyes with her arm. There's one last layer of wall that she hadn't been been able to break through. She had detected the existence of this layer weeks ago, yet up until now, it persisted, standing erectly still. Where had she gone wrong? What else needed to be done?

She looked at the clock in her room, it's almost four in the afternoon. She promised to accompany Sirius to Merlin knows where. Just recently, Sirius' behavior toward her changed. He would try to occupy her time with him as much as possible, trying to be around her most of the time. Severus had noticed this as well, but oddly he looked like he didn't care at all. Most of the time, Sirius wouldn't stop bugging her unless she agreed to allocate certain amount of her time with him. Very typical Sirius, so childish, always had to get what he wanted. But lately she started to think whether Bill's words about Sirius' feeling to her was true. She really hoped it's not. That would surely complicate things more.

Deciding it's time to go, she took her purse and stepped out of her room, descending downstairs to the family room. Sirius already lounged on the couch, looking ready to go out and waiting for her. The sound of her steps brought his attention to her, and he immediately jumped from the couch, grinning. "I thought you would cancel," he said. "Yeah well, Severus wouldn't be home until dinner time, Merlin knows how absorbed that man with his work, even in a weekend like this. And it's like I have anything to do anyway, so I really have no reason to refuse your invitation, do I?" she answered nonchalantly. Hearing this, Sirius frowned deeply, but didn't say anything. Instead, he just gave his arm and said, "Shall we? If you don't mind, let's have a side-along apparation instead. So the destination would be a surprise." She laughed, "We're just going for a drink, I presume? Why should it be a surprise?" Sirius placed her hand in his arm, "Ah, that's where you're wrong, Mione dear. When I go out with a special lady, then the place should always be special as well." Then he winked at her. She laughed again. No matter what, Sirius could still always make her laugh and be happy. And with a PLOP! They disapparated.

000000

Blinking to get rid the side effect of side-along apparation, she took in the scene around him. She was standing in a large garden full of blooming flower as far as her eyes can see. Astonished, she turned around to find Sirius was already squatting on an enchanted flying carpet, hovering about half a meter above the ground, looking at her with a picnic basket in his hand.

"Sirius? Merlin..this is beautiful. Where are we?" she inquired. He smiled, and guided her to step on the carpet. After she sat down, he answered theatrically, "This, milady, is one of the Black's property. The location is unimportant. Should you wish to return here again, all you need to do is ask this humble servant of yours," then he kissed her hand. Hermione giggled, leave it to Sirius to entertain her with his antics.

So they spent the rest of the afternoon in a picnic on his flying carpet. Time flew, until suddenly the sun started to set down the flower bed. Both of them watched the beautiful scenery, until Sirius broke the silence, "I really like you, Mione." She turned facing him and smiled, "Why Sirius, there's no need to say it. I like you, too." This time, he shifted his position facing her and held both of her hands. "Not just that, Mione. I love you." She still smiled, and gripped his hands back, "Yes, I know. And I love you, too. You've always been such a dear friend for me."

"NO! Listen to me," this time Sirius held both of her shoulders a bit too strongly. "I don't just love you, Mione. I'm in love with you, always have been. Do you understand?"

Silence. Hermione gave no response. She just sat there, looking at him, dumbstrucked. "Mione? Say something," Sirius whispered softly, his hand rose to touch her cheek and he leaned his body forward. By the time Sirius' lips touched the tip of her lips, she reacted, "NO!" She pushed him with all her might, until he fell backward.

She immediately stood up and took her purse, "I have to go. Severus will be back soon." At this, Sirius roared and pushed her until the carpet landed unceremoniously on the ground due to the sudden impact and she laid on her back, with Sirius on top of her, gripping both of her wrists. "Severus. Always Severus!" he shouted. "Open your eyes, woman! He doesn't love you. Look at how he treats you. Being around you only when he needs a helping hand for potions of the day, and what else? When he needs a fuck buddy!" he jeered cruelly. Hermione's eyes widened at hearing this, and answered shakingly, "No...you're wrong. He cares about me."

Sirius leaned his face closer to her face, "Is that so? How does he look at you, Hermione? Do you see yourselves in your eyes?" She turned her face to the side. Sirius seemed to hit a hard spot. In all honesty, she had been wondering the same question in her mind as well. But she didn't want to admit it. That Severus saw her as another woman. "Do you? At least I see you for who you are. I love you for everything you are." His voice became louder with every sentence he said. Hermione shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head, refusing to hear his words. He kept on, "I know who I fell in love with, Hermione Granger. Unlike him, who chases a shadow from his past. At least I know that you're not LILY!"

"ENOUGH!" she slapped him hard in the face. Her whole body trembled from confusion, anger, fear, regret, and sorrow. Confusion, because she didn't know how to respond Sirius' feeling. Anger and fear, for the way he treated her. Regret, because no matter what, she still didn't want to hurt his feeling. Sorrow, because deep down in her heart she knew that his words were true. Severus saw her as a replacement of Lily. She had suspected it also all along, but was too scared to admit it. Without another word, she hurriedly took her fallen purse and disapparated away, leaving Sirius behind.

(FBE)

000000

The table was silent. The scrapping sound of chair being pushed back was heard, and Lucius went to the bar, only to return with new supplies of liquor. Remus looked at Harry concernedly. "Harry?"

000000

AN: So? What do you think? Review please please pleaaaase... Love you all..


End file.
